Snowfall
by ViscountessKiera
Summary: Snow is sort of an oddity in Cephiro. That has never stopped Umi from enjoying it. For MKR Couples week and also 12 days of Rayearth Crack on tumblr. Post Ice and Snow fic. UmixEagle


**AN:** Soo...this was supposed to be for couples week back in December but I ended up finishing it for 12 Days of Rayearth Crack on tumblr this month. So hoooray? My otp is complete crack after all. And as an apology for Ice and Snow's next chapter taking forever have this little fic set post Ice and Snow. Also fair warning, minor spoilers for Ice and Snow ahead, but nothing major. 

**~Snowfall ~**

Snow was a sort of oddity in Cephiro. Beyond the occasional bit of ice magic or backfired spell. Generally the population liked to keep Cephio's climate as it had been when it had a Pillar.

Which pretty much meant eternal spring 24/7.

It sounds great in theory and Umi supposed it was. It was always a relief to escape Tokyo's hot sweltering summers. But she almost found herself wistfully missing the cold autumn wind and leaves falling from the trees sometimes.

And the first winter snowfall.

Though after the incident a few year ago that had temporarily turned Cephiro into a near frozen wasteland due to otherworldly medling, time space witches and a magic memory feather, she really didn't blame anyone for not being too keen on it.

But she had finally conned enough people into the idea of it, mostly due to the fact she had sicked Hikaru on most of them. Even Clef couldn't really say no to the former Fire Knight when she put on her best pouty face.

All three of the them had been progressing well in their magic, Umi's ice magic had improved significantly in the last few years. So she felt confident that with a little help from Fuu and Hikaru's encouragement they could pull this off.

Both her Hikaru couldn't help but giggle as they ran around a palace inner garden they'd asked Clef if they could turn into a 'winter wonderland.' He seemed generally amused by their antics and thought it might be good practice for them, as long as they didn't go overboard.

Caldina was excitedly bouncing up and down off to the side. Only she could pull of a bikini with fur Umi though bemusedly.

Ascot had even joined them, summoning a few of his friends.

Umi looked wistfully at the doorway. She had hopped Eagle would join them, but he and Lantis were both in a diplomatic meeting with Autozam. It seemed like ever since he had become permanent ambassador for Autozam in Cephrio all he ever did was attend meetings and paperwork. She heaved a light sigh.

"Are you ready Umi?" Fuu asked with a knowing smile, Ferio was also away on a diplomatic meeting with Chizeta, but was due back any day now.

She nodded as Hikaru called,"Ready?"

Umi jogged to the center of the garden and cleared her throat throwing her hand high into the air, "Blue Ice Cascade!" Her newest ice spell went rocketing up toward the high ceiling above.

A second later Fuu followed with "Emerald Cyclone!"

Everyone waited with baited breath, all eyes turned up to the ceiling waiting.

After a moment the first of many tiny fluffy flakes of snow began to fall.

"Yay, it worked!" Hikaru cheered, running around the outer circle of the garden trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Fuu was smiling as she tucked her scarf around her neck. Umi watched as she moved her hands in gentle almost dance like movements and without even actually speaking a spell she lowered the temperature of the air in the room so the snow wouldn't melt.

It was really starting to pile up quickly and Hikaru gave a happy squeal and jumped in a large snow drift, immediately making a snow angel before hopping up again to start making a snowman.

She wasn't sure who started it first really, maybe Hikaru, or Caldina, but as the snow continued to fall she was smacked with a snowball in the shoulder that Ascot had thrown but missed his target, namely Caldina.

"Ascot…"

Ascot took the hint and ran for his life.

The war was on.

Some thirty minutes later, Hikaru had built something of a snow fort, Fuu was giggling hysterically before Caldina hit her with a snowball, the blond came back up with a smirk and a snowball in each hand.

Umi was ranting as she ran from tree to tree for cover.

"No fair! Ascot having your friends make all your ammo is cheating!" She ducked an incoming snowball only to be nailed by one from Hikaru, she sputtered, losing her footing and tripped forward. She braced herself to hit the snow, but was pleasantly surprised when she hit something firmer and much warmer.

"Are you having fun?"

"Eagle!" She beamed instantly, having collided into his chest. His arms instantly came up around her.

"Didn't you have a midterm to be studying for?"

She gave him a glare, "Really?"

He laughed, "So who's winning?"

"Ascot!" Hikaru chripped and ducked another snowball.

"Boy has us beat in the ammo department, we can't make them fast enough to keep up with his friends!" Caldina did something to the snowball in her hand that made it glitter for a moment. She then nailed Ascot with it and it instantly exploded into a giant puff of snow and magic.

"Caldina!" Ascot sputtered protesting the loaded ammo.

"All's fair in love and war darlin!" Caldina chimed with glee.

Eagle grinned at Umi, "Shall we even the odds a little bit?"

She gave him a wicked smile, "Of course" and she promptly dropped a handful of snow down the back of his shirt.

He jumped instantly trying to shake the snow free and Umi took her chance and slipped from his grasp. "All's fair in love and war?" she giggled miming Caldina.

"Umi…." He drawled in a low voice as he shucked his cloak and began packing a snowball.

She screamed and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Umi collapsed in their room later that evening, absolutely exhausted, they played until their voices were hoarse and Lantis came to see what in the world they were doing and ended up getting roped into the fight. If only to end up mostly trying to get them all to stop and go warm up.

The game eventually ended in a draw between Ascot and Eagle. While Ascot had more snowballs to throw Eagle made up for it by never missing a shot.

Eagle came in behind her a moment later with tea he'd gone to fetch from the kitchen level.

She looked up as he came in but didn't bother getting up as he set the tea down on the small table by her window.

"Are you going to study now? I can try help if you'd like?" Eagle looked up as he poured a cup.

Umi whined and buried her head under a pillow.

"You've been in diplomatic meetings for the last two days...and you want to help me _study_?" She did not sound impressed and leveled a glare at him out from under the corner of her pillow.

He came and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Well what were you thinking of then?" Eagle did his best not to smile at her expression.

She came out from under her pillow, curling up on top of it to pout at him. "Oh gee I don't know...I am a bit cold from the snow still." She gave him her best 'come hither' look.

Eagle did crack a smile then, pretending not to notice her coyness. He raised an eyebrow, "Well you know I did just bring us some tea, would you like some?"

Umi let out an exasperated growl and promptly hit him with her pillow.

It wasn't too much later and Eagle was pulling far more enticing sounds from her.

She heaved a sweet sigh and a low mummer into the side of his neck.

Winter was quickly becoming her favorite time of year.


End file.
